rings_of_the_masterfandomcom-20200216-history
Rings of the Master Wikia:NT/Wiki Policy News
|-|Wiki Policy News= The End of Wiki Updates It's been a long road. For almost two years, the crests and falls of the have been chronicled through detailed , long news blogs worked on together by writers of the wiki. However, with the retirement of Senior Administrator , the long weekly/biweekly/monthly/“screw it” journal format will be retired in 2019. Say goodbye to the walls of text filled with intricate descriptions of every hourly occurrence on the interspersed with poor attempts at dry humor as displayed in this very section, goodbye to the fancy templates and coding that formed the infrastructure for a sophisticated and innovative news conduit unparalleled in its complexity — especially for a moderately-sized wiki such as this one — that was completely underappreciated by everyone. No, I'm not salty. Definitely not salty. In short, too many walls of text in the current Wiki Updates and not enough people who actually read through them. That's why in the future, updates about wiki happenings will still occur, but now via Discussions and in a *much* shorter format — the updates are planned to be biweekly in frequency, and the entire update only somewhat longer than the size of this overly long wall of text about blog-based Wiki Updates. Hopefully, people still read them! Note: As we transition into the shorter format of Wiki Updates, the wall-of-text Changelog News and unportable/redundant Opinion Polls have been omitted. We'll still provide crucial updates on the Diep/Arras in the future, but no full changelogs. As for voicing your opinions, just leave your entries in the comments below, and I'll read them on the next episode of — ok nevermind that last part. Project:Chat closure After a long & storied history of the on-wiki Chat being home to everything from scheming plans to terrible roleplays, Chat is finally being closed. This was done once before in May 2017, but this was a temporary measure against a surge of drama in Chat. For the foreseeable future, however, Chat will again be closed. This was done primarily due to lack of activity, & unwillingness to continue maintaining the & Chat Bridge. After a discussion amongst , it was originally agreed that the wiki Live Chat be closed after one last , but unfortunately Sandboxes shall be discontinued for the foreseeable future, & since they can theoretically be held in if this changes, Chat is therefore not needed. Farewell, Chat. From “a Wikia” to “the Wiki” Shortly before the Gamepedia wiki was redirected here, the Diep.io Wikia was renamed to the Diep.io Wiki. This was done for a number of reasons. Mainly, Fandom no longer recommends that communities use the term "wikia", because it was a made-up word that the marketing department thought of that never caught on — currently, it’s largely confusing to others & diminishes the encyclopedic appearance of "wikias", by removing the association with similar sites such as Wikipedia. Furthermore, as we are now the official wiki for Diep.io, we want to appear as authoritative as possible. Thus, on December 20th (right before the redirect), the official sitename was changed from "Diep.io Wikia" to "Diep.io Wiki" & pages across the wiki were changed accordingly by & . To a new year, a new era, & a new name… Promotions & Demotions * — Demoted from due to inactivity & resignation. * — Promoted to . * — Demoted from & to solely Code Administrator due to resignation. * — Promoted to & . * — Demoted from due to inactivity.